CSI: Last Chance
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Almost a year after the birth of Susan Kennedy the family face yet another problem. A ghost from the past comes back to haunt them and they are all placed in danger, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: LAST CHANCE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next CSI story, almost a year has passed since the birth of Susan Kennedy, the family are happy and it looks like nothing could go wrong, however things are about to change.

Dsiclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>It was a happy day for the Kennedy family, Sharon was now five, Susan nearly a year old. Sharon was currently watching TV while Lindsey fed Susan, Ed was reading the newspaper. It had soon transpired that Susan had inherited Ed's blindness however this did nothing to deter her curiosity. Ed sighed and Lindsey looked over at him.<p>

"Something wrong?"

"Those conservatives, not all of them, just the one's that take things to far, stirring up trouble again".

Lindsey shook her head, while she had no intention to become directly involved in politics she knew Ed did and supported him in his efforts.

"They'll always be trouble, that's just the way some people are".

"Yeah I know, I just wish they would stop all the delusions about the President and all that, gets on my nerves".

"Tell me about it".

Once they were finished they walked through into the living room where Sharon was on the sofa watching TV. Sharon looked up and smiled as her family walked in.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy".

Hey sweetie".

At the sound of her sister's voice Susan smiled and waved over in her direction.

"Sharon".

Sharon smiled, recently Susan had managed to pronounce her r's and could now say Sharon's name properly.

"Hi Susan".

Lindsey sat down on the sofa next to her eldest daughter and Sharon took Susan's outstretched hand making her little sister laugh happily. Before Ed could sit down there was a knock at the door, he went to answer it.

Ed went to the door and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kennedy, we're with the electric company, we're here to check the metre".

"Oh right, down in the basement, just down there".

"Thanks you".

Ed closed the door after them and walked back into the living room as they headed down to the basement. Lindsey looked up as he walked in.

"Who was it?"

"Electric company, here to check the meter".

"Oh right, okay".

Ed then sat down with his family as they continued to watch TV. A couple of minutes later he heard the footsteps of the men coming up the stairs, he stood up, as did Lindsey and went out into the hall. The men had just come up from the basement.

"Everything okay?"

The man who had spoken at the door spoke again, his voice sounded familiar to Ed somehow.

"Everything's fine thank you…"

There was a slight pause and then suddenly, to Lindsey's horror the men all drew weapons, one of them carrying a gun, Ed heard the sounds of the gun and realized what was wrong as the man spoke again.

"Now don't move".

"What's going on, who are you people".

The man walked up, the gun held at the ready, his three colleagues also walked up, one was also armed with a gun, the other two with knives.

"Shut up, or we'll hurt you, understand".

"What do you want?"

The leader of the group glared at Lindsey.

"I said shut up, we're calling the shots here, put that brat in her crib, now".

Luckily Susan was asleep and unaware of what was happening. Lindsey did as she was ordered, one of the men making sure she did it and bringing her back, then the men forced both of them into the living where Sharon was.

Sharon looked up and froze, terrified, when she saw her parents and the armed intruders.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

The lead man glared.

"Shut that brat up".

"Sharon it's okay, just don't say anything, do as they tell you and everything will be fine".

Sharon nodded fearfully. The men then led Ed and Lindsey to stand in front of the couch, facing it.

"Okay brat, on your feet, come stand next to your parents, facing the same way".

Trembling Sharon did as she was told and stood next to her parents, the lead man then signalled to his colleagues and they each approached one of the family. Before long Ed, Lindsey and Sharon were sitting on the couch, their hands tied behind their backs, their legs tied together, Sharon was shaking with fear while Ed and Lindsey, although terrified tried to be strong for their daughter's sake. Ed glared at the man in charge.

"Who are you people?"

The lead man sighed and shook his head, he then spoke, looking at Lindsey to gauge her reaction as he revealed who they were.

"We are the avengers of Beatriz Salazar".

Lindsey's eyes widened in terror, Salazar, the female Mexican drug lord who had kidnapped her years ago and tortured her. Salazar was the reason Lindsey was missing the upper par of her left ear, and now these men, who must've been part of her group, had come in revenge for Salazar's death.

"Why are you…?"

"Quiet, we'll deal with you in time girl, don't worry the kids are safe, we're not that depraved".

Lindsey swallowed in fear, they intended to kill her, the man then continued.

"You're allowed to live for now, we need you and your family as bait, to lure in your mother".

Lindsey now realized what was going on, they would try and lure her mother into a trap and then kill her, they would then kill her but leave Sharon and Susan alone.

"What's gonna happen to Ed?"

"You're husband's survival depends on how well he cooperates".

Ed glared at the leader who then pulled out a phone and then smirked.

"Time make our demands, we'll go through to the kitchen and phone the girls' mother. Untie the boy's legs, bring him through, we'll use him to make our demands".

"What?"

The man's colleagues untied Ed's legs, stood him up and forced him to walk into the kitchen with the leader, who was now about to call Catherine.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the surviving members of Beatriz Salazar's group have taken the entire family hostage inside their own home, what will happen, will Catheirne be able to save them, will they find some way to escape? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: LAST CHANCE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2 of Last Chance, Ed is being forced by the assailants to call Catherine and issue the ransom deamnds. However Ed soon realizes he knows one of the assailants which complicates matters, will they ever get free or be rescued, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I sure ill, here's the next chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Ed was forced into a chair in the kitchen by one of the thugs and the leader got ready to dial Catherine's number. Lindsey and Sharon were kept tied up on the couch under the watch of the other two men in order to keep them quiet. Ed then realized how he knew that voice, he had heard it before when Salazar had kidnapped Lindsey and had even researched the guy.<p>

"What is it you want me to say…Felix Cortez".

The man's eyes widened briefly.

"So you know, that makes this easier. You are to inform your mother-in-law, that you and your family are prisoners, we are demanding $300,000 to be delivered at a location I will specify later, you can tell about me if you want. If you say anything about a death trap however, I will kill without hesitating, understand".

"Fine".

Ed knew he was beaten and soon the phone was ringing and was held to his ear. A few rings later Catherine answered.

"Hello?"

"Catherine, it's me".

"Ed, what's up?"

Ed swallowed nervously and then spoke, revealing the truth.

"Lindsey, Sharon, Susan and I, have been taken hostage inside our own home, the guy in charge is Felix Cortez, a member of Salazar's group, former Cuban Intelligence".

"What?"

"They are demanding $300,000 in exchange for our safety, Cortez will call you later to arrange the drop off point".

Cortez then took the phone away and spoke into it himself.

"Failure to comply will result in us killing all of them, understand?"

"You…"

Before Catherine could finish Cortez hung up.

Catherine stared at her phone in shock, Salazar's group was not finished, they were back and now they had taken her daughter, son-in-law and granddaughters hostage. She quickly hurried through to where Nick was taking care of Sam and Tonya, he looked up and saw her expression.

"Cath, what's wrong?"

She sighed and then told him.

"It's Salazar's group, they're not finished, Felix Cortez has taken over".

"We figured he would, he was the most connected member after Salazar".

"It's worse than that, they've taken Ed, Lindsey, Sharon and Susan hostage".

Nick's shock mirrored his wife's, Catherine then continued.

"They want $300,000 in exchange for their safety".

"It's so obviously a trap".

"Yeah, this is revenge for what I did to Salazar, doesn't matter what we do, they're not gonna let Lindsey or me come out of this alive".

Nick thought for a moment and then.

"We have to call the others, make some sort decision, we can't let this happen".

"Right, I'll call them up right away".

Catherine then hurried back to where she put her phone down and began to call the other members of the team.

Meanwhile Ed was marched back into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Lindsey and Sharon, his legs were retied and then Cortez spoke.

"Now it's just a waiting game, I call her up, tell her where to drop the money, two of us go there, kill her when she arrives and then call here. The two remaining here can kill this bitch, and you Mr. Kennedy, if you try to interfere. We disappear and that's us had our revenge".

Ed glared at him.

"You're outta your damn mind!"

Lindsey nodded.

"There's no way Mom will fall for your pathetic tricks".

"Enough, we'll be dealing with you eventually, don't forget, the kids are gonna be left alone, but you two are sill fare game for torture".

Lindsey just glared, she had already been tortured by Salazar, she doubted this guy and his colleagues could do any worse. Sharon looked up at her mother, her eyes wide with fear, she was trembling.

"Mommy?"

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's okay".

"It is too, if you cooperate".

Ed glared again.

"You're gonna kill us anyway, you think we're just gonna sit here and take it!"

Cortez sighed.

"You'll increase you're chances of survival if you stay quiet, now, we don't want the neighbours involved, do we. Shut them up, now".

Sharon gave a muffled scream as one of them men tied a length of cloth around her mouth, gagging her.

"Shar-"

Lindsey tried to scream for her daughter but was quickly gagged the same way. Ed struggled against his bonds realizing his wife and eldest daughter had been gagged, he grew angry and began to insult Cortez.

"Why'd you leave Havana Cortez, Castro not treating you right?"

"Shut up!"

Ed still continued.

"Honestly you-"

He was cut off however as soon he too was gagged like his wife and daughter. Cortez smirked.

"Much better, we'll make the call to decide the drop off point soon".

All three of the captives tried to scream in protest but the gags effectively muffled their words making it impossible, they were now hopelessly trapped.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the Kennedy's are now hopelessly trapped, tied up and gagged, Susan is still mercifully asleep in her crib, Catherine is also aware of the incident and is now calling the rest of the team to try and come up with a way to save them, will they succeed? Wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: LAST CHANCE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; the CSI's gather to try and come up with a way to rescue the Kennedys, however things are about to take a turn for the worse.

Boris Yeltsin: You bet it will, wait till you see the end of this chapter.

Now onto the story.

Discliamer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>The CSI's gathered to discuss what had just happened, Catherine spoke first, detailing what she knew and what she suspected.<p>

"What's left of Salazar's group, they're trying to lure me into a trap, they've kidnapped Ed, Lindsey, Sharon and Susan and are using them as bait, they've issued demands for $300,000 dollars. If I don't deliver it, they're gonna kill all four of them and then come after me, if I do, they'll kill me and Lindsey, maybe Ed if he tries to fight".

Nick sighed.

"So unless we can stop them, someone's gonna die".

Grissom remained lost in thought for a moment and then spoke.

"The one in charge of this group, Felix Cortez, he's former Cuban Intelligence right?"

"Yeah that's right, why?"

Before Grissom could speak Catherine's phone rang, she quickly answered it, knowing it was Cortez on the other end.

"What do you want?"

"Manners Mrs. Stokes, or I will before to take drastic measures".

Catherine then heard something in the background, it was Ed, Lindsey and Sharon, they were trying to scream but their screams were muffled, Catherine realized then that they had been gagged,

"If you hurt them…"

"That depends on you and your cooperation, now listen carefully, this is where you are to bring the money".

Catherine listened as she was given the address of an area she knew was a crack house from working a case there not to long ago. Finally Cortez set the deadline, midnight and then hung up, Catherine lowered her phone and faced the others.

Catherine sighed and then explained.

"They told me where to take the money, it's a crack house I worked a case there not to long ago".

Nick looked worried.

"We can't just walk into their trap, we have to come up with something".

Sara nodded.

"They're desperate, who knows what they'll do".

At that moment Ecklie walked in.

"I just heard what happened, so the Salazar case is still open huh?"

"Until we get these guys".

Ecklie sighed.

"Well, it's obvious that paying the ransom is out of the question, the problem is gonna be the group splitting up or moving their hostages to the location with them".

"Yeah, Gil, you were about to suggest something".

Grissom nodded and then answered.

"We really only have one choice, we need to make sure we can save them".

Ecklie nodded.

"FBI, HRT, right?"

"Yeah".

There was silence for a moment and then Ecklie nodded.

"The FBI have been after Felix Cortez for years, they'll be happy to hear they've got a chance to get him, and the current director of the FBI owes me a favour".

So it was decided that the FBI would be called and hopefully rescue the family from their captors.

Back at the Kennedy home Cortez hung up and then smirked at his helpless captives, he thought for a moment and then seemed to decide, he pointed to one of his colleagues.

"You, you're coming with me to the drop off point. You two stay and keep an eye on things here…"

He trailed off and then smirked.

"Let's take this little brat with us, make things more interesting".

Sharon tried desperately to scream through her gag, her parents also screamed and begged with the assailants not to take her but their gags prevented them from doing so. Cortez gave some final instructions to the men who were staying behind.

"The girl is not to be touched, we'll call you and tell you when you can kill her, leave her until then. So long as you don't kill him you can do what you like with the boy".

With that he left with his colleague and Sharon. Meanwhile Ed and Lindsey struggled hopelessly against their bonds however with some effort Ed was able to undo his gag, he glared and began yelling at the remaining captors.

"You sick freaks, you won't get away with this!"

In response one of the captors came over and lifted him to his feet.

"You think you can stop us boy, it's pathetic".

His partner smirked and then spoke.

"You heard the boss, so long as he lives, we can do what we like, let's do it there, where his wife can see".

He pointed to the area directly in front of the couch, the man holding Ed dragged him over to it.

"Alright, let's go".

"You think you've won!"

The men smirked and nodded, Ed then realized something, they said they were going to do something to him, but what?

"What were you guys talking about?"

The men looked at Ed and then at Lindsey who was watching, her eyes wide with fear, they then answered.

"Simple, we're gonna torture you, we're gonna make sure you're in real pain".

Ed's eyes widened in horror as he heard one of them draw his knife and then the sound of a match being lit, he then realized it was being used to heat up the knife, they were serious, he was going to be tortured.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Sharon has been taken from her parents and transported to the deal location with two of the captors, aiming to kill Catherine, meanwhile the other two preapre to torture Ed. Will he be able to endure the torture until a possible rescue attempt arrives, will Lindsey be able to cope witnessing her husband being tortured, what will happen if Susan wakes up? Wait and see, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: LAST CHANCE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; Ed is now about to suffer torture at the hands of the two goons left to guard him and Lindsey, will he make, will Lindsey be able to cope with seeing her husband suffer like she did years ago, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it's only gonna get worse, wait and see.

Now onto the story.

Dsiclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Ed found himself lying on his back, the two attackers were kneeling next to them, one of them had heated his knife with a match as was bringing it closer to Ed's face. Ed struggled but was unable to get away.<p>

'They can't be serious about this, they're really gonna…'

The man holding the knife then savagely pressed the burning flat of the blade against Ed's cheek. Ed screamed as he felt his face burning, Lindsey's screamed into her gag, begging the men to stop hurting her husband but they paid no attention to her. The men laughed and pressed the blade repeatedly into different parts of Ed's face, they then moved their target and began burning his arms and finally, without even moving his shirt, began burning his stomach. Ed screamed as he felt the burning against his skin, he knew if he wasn't already blind he'd be unable to see due to the pain. Finally they stopped, Ed tried to catch his breath but they weren't done yet. The man who had been using the knife thought for a moment and then smirked.

"You know, we've got all the equipment in the bags, I think the boss wanted us to torture him".

"You mean, the water-boarding stuff".

"Yeah, I'll go get it".

Ed froze, water boarding, he struggled again, just how much were they going to put him through. While his partner got the equipment ready the other assailant walked over to Lindsey and, still smirking, stroked her face. She tried to lean away but couldn't, the man then taunted her.

"Enjoying the show, we've got a lot more tricks we can pull on your husband, just keep watching".

Lindsey moaned and the man just laughed, he then headed back over to Ed where his partner had set up the equipment. Before Ed could protest they began water boarding him.

The men were talking quietly, obviously planning their next torture, Ed lay coughing and fighting to catch his breath having suffered from the effects of the torture and nearly drowning twice. He no longer had any energy to struggle as the men approached him and suddenly turned him over so he was lying on his front, he then felt one of them grab his hands.

"What…What are you…doing?"

The man's words terrified him.

"Ever heard of an Irish movie called Wind That Shakes the Barley?"

"No!"

He realized now what they were about to do, they were going to pull his fingernails out, with pliers, Ed tried to reason with them but soon he could only scream as the agonizing torture began. They continued with their horrific torture, seeming to enjoy Ed's screaming, Susan heard the screams and woke up crying, that and Lindsey's muffled screams reached her husband's ears and he managed to find another reserve of energy to try and resist them. The torture finally stopped and Ed realized they had made a lousy job of it, he was still in agony but his fingernails hadn't been completely removed, that was lucky. He turned his head and glared at the assailants.

"Is that the best you got, you're pathetic".

The man glared and pulled Ed up onto his knees. The other man went and grabbed Lindsey's head forcing her to watch what was happening, both men ignored Susan's cries, they were completely focused on what they were doing. The man who was now holding Ed upright spoke.

"I'm getting fed up of that mouth of yours I'm gonna shut it up, permanently, screw what the boss said".

Ed then froze, terrified he had pushed the men too far. He could feel the cold barrel of a gun being pressed viciously against his right temple.

"Wait!"

"Bye".

Lindsey screamed into her gag as the man pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened, Ed realized he was still alive and then it occurred to him what had happened.

"Blanks?"

The gunman was laughing, Ed glared at him.

"You think that's funny?"

With his hands and feet restrained all Ed could do was try to bite his assailants hand, the man dodged and then pistol-whipped Ed, knocking him to the ground. Both men then left the couple alone and went to discuss further plans, Susan's cries still sounded through the house, Lindsey struggled to get free, desperate to save her husband and daughter, terrified for Sharon's safety. The men suddenly came back and dragged Ed to the couch, forcing him to sit on it next to Lindsey. There was a moment's silence as the men walked behind the couch, then they acted, Lindsey's eye's widened as she noticed that a rope had been tied around her husband's neck, another had been tied around her neck. Suddenly the ropes were tightened and they both were strangled, fighting to breathe as the men continued to apply pressure to the ropes, closing them tight around their victim's throats. Just when their eyes began to glaze over and they felt themselves about to black out the men loosened the makeshift nooses and removed them. Ed found himself struggling for air again, he managed to choke out two words.

"Sick freaks".

The men just laughed and then, while his partner remained where he was, behind Lindsey, the other came and stood in front of Ed. He was holding the length of cloth that had been used to gag the young man before the torture started.

"There's no need for name calling Mr. Kennedy".

Ed knew Lindsey would be struggling to get enough air into her lungs as she could only breathe through her nose at the moment, he forced himself to stay calm and try and reason with the attackers.

"Can't you take Lindsey's gag off, she's struggling to breathe".

The man smirked and surveyed his prisoners. The young man, with several burn scars, drenched clothing and hair and bleeding fingers, not to mention the ligature mark around his neck and the blood from his broken nose due to the pistol-whipping he had received. Then his wife, terrified, her only injury being the ligature mark around her neck, yet still she was beautiful, he made up his mind.

"No, in fact I'm getting fed up with you making all this noise, we're gonna put your gag back in. Before we do however, Mr. Kennedy, tell us, what's your wife like…in bed".

"You wouldn't dare, leave her alone!"

The men smirked as Ed realized they planned to rape Lindsey, the man standing behind her grabbed her breasts and began molesting her, causing her to scream futilely into her gag.

"Relax Mr. Kennedy, you'll be there too, you'll get to hear everything that we are doing".

"You're insane".

The man just laughed and prepared to shove Ed's gag back in his mouth, while his partner, still groping her, lifted Lindsey to her feet, ready to drag her to the bedroom and rape her.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Ed has endured the torutres but now it looks like he'll have to listen as the assailants rape Lindsey, is there any hope for them, will they manage to escape? Wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: LAST CHANCE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; what will become of the family, will Lindsey be raped, will Ed have to endure listening to such a nightmare, read on to find out?

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Before Lindsey could be moved into the bedroom and before Ed's gag could be put back into the place the men suddenly found themselves surrounded.<p>

"FBI, don't move, let them go!"

The assailants tried to resist but were swiftly arrested by the FBI agents, they then hurried over to help the victims. They untied and ungagged Lindsey, she hurried over to her husband who was now untied.

"Ed?"

"Don't worry about me, Susan needs you".

Lindsey nodded and ran to Susan's room. She came back down, cradling her youngest daughter who had quietened down and was now clinging to her mother's shirt, Lindsey quickly spoke to the FBI agents.

"Sharon's still in danger, there were two others they…"

"We know, we just got the call, she's safe, Cortez and his colleague were arrested, we're taking you all to hospital".

Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief and followed the agents outside to the ambulance, Ed was already inside, on a gurney, Lindsey climbed in and the ambulance drove to the hospital.

When the ambulance arrived Ed was rushed through so the injuries he had sustained in the torture could be treated. Lindsey stood outside the door to ICU, praying that her husband would be okay.

"Mommy!"

Lindsey turned around, relief flooding her Sharon was running over to her, Lindsey knelt down and, cradling Susan in one arm, pulled her eldest daughter into a hug and kissed her.

"Sweetie, you're okay, they didn't hurt you".

Sharon shook her head, Susan realized her sister was close and reached out and latched on to her.

"Sharon!"

Sharon smiled and kissed her little sister's forehead. The family stayed like that for a while and then Catherine arrived.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

"We're fine Mom, but…Ed…They…"

Catherine nodded.

"I know, you guys might be in shock, you should talk to the doctor".

"Okay".

It turned out Lindsey and Sharon were suffering from shock and had to be treated. Some time later Catherine visited the ward where Lindsey was, she found her sitting up in bed, cradling Susan, Sharon was curled up at her mother's side trembling. Catherine smiled.

"Hey".

"Hey Mom".

Sharon looked up.

"Is Daddy okay?"

"He will be, he needs to rest in order to properly recover but…he's adamant about checking up on you before he does".  
>"Typical Ed".<p>

Sure enough, at that moment Ed walked into the room, his burns were still being treated however the blood had been cleaned up and his fingers were bandaged. The moment Sharon saw him she called out.

"Daddy!"

Susan then realized her father was in the room.

"Dada!"

"Hey girls, you guys okay?"

"We're fine Ed, but you need to rest".

Ed smiled and nodded, now that he knew his family was safe he would rest, after reassuring Sharon and Susan he left to return to his ward and get some rest, Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief, finally the nightmare was over.

The night the family was released from hospital Ed was helping Sharon get ready for bed while Lindsey did the same for Susan. Once Susan was asleep in her crib and Sharon was safely tucked in Ed and Lindsey decided to head to bed themselves. They had only been asleep for a few hours when they were awoken by Sharon, she was standing there, cradling Susan, she then explained.

"We both had nightmares".

Lindsey smiled understandingly, Ed was sympathetic, he too had nightmares about the incident.

"Do you guys wanna stay with us tonight?"

The girls agreed and soon Sharon was lying in her parents bed, still holding her sister, Lindsey lay on her side holding her daughters close to her, Ed had his arms around al three of them and together they were able to comfort each other and drift off to sleep, finally able to come through the nightmare knowing that finally Salazar's gang was finished, the ghosts of the past had been vanquished.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the family are now safe, their nightmare over, now they just have to wait and recover together. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
